powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 22: The Tragic Traffic Rule Habit
is the twenty-second episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Synopsis Signalman's by-the-book rules obsessions ends up getting him in trouble with Kyosuke after Ichitarou gets abducted from summer school for a plot to create new Bowzock members. Plot At Pegasus Garage, Dappu gets a stomach ache from eating an entire watermelon. He imagines a killer watermelon after him. The girls comfort him with a blanket and ice patch. At BB Saloon, Zelmoda tries getting a space roach from the kitchen. The roach shows off a sign under its wings. In the actual saloon, everyone is really hot, especially Zonnette, who won't stop moaning. Everyone fans her. Zelmoda comes in and talks to Gynoma. They think about how many Gorotsuki (in silhouette) come and gone offering their services. Gynoma then imagines Zelmoda growing children from other countries like plants. They all become alien monsters resembling plants and vegetables. Ritchihiker and Zelmoda argue. Zonnette suggests using CC Chakkoo to catch children. Gynoma calls him and he busts in. He is the best bug collector. He teleports away. On Earth, Ichitarou runs away from his father, the Carranger's boss. Signalman has moved his base to a park and gets stinged on the neck. Ichitarou approaches him, asking for help. Signalman remembers Police school when he was a kid. The boy's father arrives, he tries to run but Signalman stop him. Signalman takes the boy to school, much to the boy's degrin. Mr. Tenma appericates it, so much that he takes Signalman for a drink but Signalman refuses. In school, CC Chakkoo enters the boy's class. Meanwhile, Kyosuke is looking for an address when he sees the kids run out. CC Chakkoo captures Ichitarou, but there is too many cars in the street to let Kyosuke pass. Signalman stops him from crossing the traffic. The monster tries pulling the boy off a pole but he grips on. The monster gets away, Signalman stops Kyosuke because they can't cross yet. Signalman is torn from following the law and rescuing the boy, but the green light finally comes and they chase after the captor. They get shot at and Zelmoda arrives with his car. He shoots them again with his sword and gets away. When they look, the Bowzock are gone. Kyosuke blames Signalman and punches his metal body. Signalman then hits himself repeatedly. Kyosuke tries stopping him but he runs off. He then hits his head on a tree. The tree breaks in half and almost falls on Kyosuke. Signalman then bangs his head inside a bell in self-pity. Kyosuke bangs the bell for Signlman to get out. He then bashes a wall. They then notice a Bowzock car. Signalman wants to do it on his own. Kyosuke calls the others. The Bowzock have three boys in a plant pots in the warehouse. Ichitarou slowly transforms into a monster. Signalman enters in his Polispeeder and CC Chakkoo throws a net that has a traffic sign that Signalman follows and finds more signs. He lowers his speeder's visor to go under a height requirement pole. He disobeys one sign to go through some boxes. He finds a white wumper with a children crossing sign. He then throws a bomb at Signalman, sending him flying off. He starts pounding his head again. He remembers playing leap frog as a kid and fighting with others. He awakes to be tied up by the Bowzock. CC Chakkoo is going to pin him like a dead caught insect. The Carranger arrive and fight. Pink and Yellow free Signalman and they join in the battle. The monster then attacks them. Red and Signalman do an attack together. The monster grows huge and the Carranger fight him with RV Robo. He ctaches them with a net and electrocute them. Sirender then comes to the rescue. He destroys CC Chakkoo with Signal Flash. Zemolda retreats. The gang enter the warehouse and finds the three victim kids. Signalman says he will shoot the kids with his Police Gun, but the Carranger protest. He does and they are freed and back to normal. Signmalman and Ichitarou happily reunite. Later that night, the Carranger enjoy shaved ice and Ichitarou and Signalman enjoy firework sparklers while Dappu sitll recovers from his stomach ache. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Notes *One of Signalman's classmates in the flashback was a re-use of the Dairanger villain Haniwa Ventriloquist. *Weirdly Kyosuke would remember Signalman's lesson when he does similar to stop a monster that would break this rule in Gokaiger. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 13-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa